Comme avant
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Avant, il y avait Hannah, Susan, Megan, Ernie et Justin. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'Ernie debout.
1. La phrase de trop

C'est un matin brumeux de novembre. Le ciel est blanc, à moins que ça ne soit de la brume. Non, c'est bien le ciel, du moins par endroit, une légère coloration bleutée atteste de ce fait. Il fait froid ce matin, le thermomètre est encore en dessous de zéro et la bise glacial lui donne sans cesse envie de se moucher. Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, il est pris d'envie de voir la mer.  
Pourquoi ne le faisait-il jamais en temps normal ? La mer est pourtant proche de chez lui. Il ne lui faut même pas une demi-heure de marche pour s'y rendre. Même pas besoin de transplaner en risquant de se faire repérer. Et pourtant, il n'y va jamais. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, alors que le froid lui gerce les lèvres, il est pris d'une envie soudaine de regarder l'océan.

Avec la fine brume matinal, seul le port est visible. Le reste se confond avec la brume et la mer aussi blanche que le ciel. Il a l'impression d'être dans un cocon ouaté. Personne ne se balade sur la promenade de la cité balnéaire. Il s'assoit sur un banc en remerciant l'idée qu'il a eue d'acheter ce long manteau chaud qui l'empêche de sentir le froid du banc glacé. Il se sent bien. Il a l'impression d'être seul au monde, sans soucis, sans souvenirs. Il n'y a plus que lui, la mer aussi blanche que le ciel et ce mur de brume qui l'entoure et l'empêche de porter le regard plus loin que le port dans lequel les bateaux, tels des canetons en fil indienne, font claquer leurs haubans dans le vent glacial. Frigorifié, il souffle sur ses doigts refroidis, bien qu'à l'abri dans ses moufles en laine jaune.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, à regarder le port et ses bateaux. Il est tellement déconnecté du monde extérieur, ça lui fait un bien fou. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas laissé ses préoccupations sur le seuil de sa porte ? Trop longtemps. Maintenant les cauchemars sont récurrents et les souvenirs lancinants réguliers. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul dans cette situation, mais il ne préfère pas en parler. Il continue à se montrer fort comme il l'a été durant la guerre.  
Il est un leader, il ne l'a sans doute pas toujours été, il ne l'a pas voulu, mais la guerre en avait décidé autrement. Il avait été un pilier pour ses amis, et même une fois la guerre terminée il continue de les porter comme il l'avait fait durant l'année 98. Mais aujourd'hui il se sent craquer. À l'abri entre ses murs de grisaille il se laisse aller. Assis sur ce banc glacial, il flanche.  
Il n'y a personne pour le voir, personne pour qui sourire, personne à qui donner le change. Il n'est qu'un homme brisé face à la mer. Doucement, il porte ses doigts à ses joues maintenant humide. Il réalise qu'il pleure en sentant ses larmes se refroidir sous la température ambiante.

Un homme avec son chien vient briser sa bulle, tremblant il se relève, essuie ses pleurs d'un geste rapide et se remet à marcher en direction de la place du marché de laquelle une ruelle piétonne le mènera à son appartement. Il est bientôt midi et il doit rejoindre Susan à son travail, malgré son congé, pour aller manger avec Hannah au chaudron baveur. Peut-être que Megan se joindra à eux ?

Il transplane au ministère de la magie et prend la direction du département de la justice magique pour rejoindre Susan à son bureau. La connaissant, elle n'a pas vu l'heure et est encore penchée sur un document, forcément important.  
Une fois arrivé devant la porte, sur laquelle le nom de Susan Bones est écrit en lettres déliées, il toque doucement. Un simple "entrez" lui autorise l'accès à la pièce.  
Il sourit en voyant qu'il avait raison. La Poufsouffle est penchée sur un long rouleau de parchemin et n'a même pas pris la peine de lever la tête à son entrée.  
D'un raclement de gorge, il lui fait lever la tête.

\- Il est déjà midi, lui demande-t-elle en enlevant les lunettes perchées sur son nez, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.  
\- Comme d'habitude Susan, lui répond-il amusé.

Il a l'habitude que Susan, trop occupée par son travail, oublie leur rendez-vous, et ce vendredi n'y coupe pas. Depuis qu'elle a été nommée juge, ce qui fait d'elle la plus jeune personne nommée à ce poste, elle travaille encore plus. Il se doute que c'est en grande partie due à son besoin de prouver aux autres, de se prouver aussi, que sa nomination n'est pas due à son nom ainsi qu'à la mort de sa tante.  
Gênée, celle-ci se met à rougir, une habitude qu'elle avait déjà à Poudlard et qu'elle n'a jamais perdue. Précipitamment, pour rattraper son retard, qui n'en est pas vraiment un, si on compte qu'il est arrivé pile à l'heure prévue elle roule son parchemin et se lève pour prendre son manteau et son éternel cache-oreille blanc en angora.

Ils entreprennent de sortir du ministère de la magie pour rejoindre Hannah qui doit déjà les attendre au chaudron baveur. Sous le froid qui sévit dehors, Susan remonte le col de son manteau et plonge le nez dans son écharpe. Il n'aperçoit d'elle que ses cheveux roux, on dirait un petit poussin frigorifié.  
C'est avec joie qu'ils arrivent au pub. Une fois leurs lourds manteaux suspendus aux crochets à l'entrée, les chaussures tapées sur le paillasson pour se débarrasser, sans succès, de l'humidité qui leur imbibent les chaussettes, ils se dirigent vers leur table habituelle. Hannah les attend en regardant le fond vide de son verre, du whisky pur feu vu la couleur.  
Susan se glisse doucement sur la banquette à côté d'Hannah tandis qu'il s'assoit en face d'elle. La juge ne dit rien quant au verre devant Hannah, mais il sait qu'elle n'en pense pas moins, doucement, elle entame la conversation ce qui fait sortir leur amie de sa contemplation.  
Il ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant Tom lui en apporter un autre, il n'est que midi et elle en est déjà à son deuxième, par Merlin, il espère que ce n'est que le deuxième.

\- Bonjour les jeunes, vous voulez boire quelque chose vous aussi ?  
\- Salut Tom, je vais prendre une bièraubeurre, je suis en congé. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il sent le besoin de justifier son geste.  
\- Ça marche et pour toi Susan ? Un jus de citrouille comme tu es en service ?  
\- C'est parfait, merci Tom lui souffle la rouquine.  
\- Un jus de citrouille et une bièraubeurre alors. Je vous amène la carte des plats du jour avec ça.

Le barman repart en direction du comptoir au moment même où Megan entre dans le bar. L'apercevant il prend directement sa commande sur place avant de regagner ses tireuses et bouteilles en tout genre.  
En la voyant, Ernie fait un signe de la main à Megan qui se glisse à côté de lui. Assis tous les quatre à leur table habituelle, ils prennent des nouvelles de chacun tandis que Tom ramène leurs boissons.  
La routine du quotidien fait qu'ils n'ont pas grand chose de nouveau à raconter. Mais ils papotent avec légèreté sur les derniers potins entendus par Hannah au bar, leur travail et les dernières nouvelles. Heureux, ils sourient en mangeant le ragoût du jour.

\- C'est super que tu aies pu te libérer Meg pour venir manger avec nous. Fait remarquer avec le sourire Susan.

C'est vrai que Megan est très prise par sa boutique de réparation et personnalisation de balai qu'elle vient de créer et prend de ce fait rarement le temps de manger avec eux le midi.

\- Oui, c'est comme au bon vieux temps, s'exclame Hannah avant de lever son troisième verre de whisky pour trinquer.

Mais personne ne lève son verre. Les regards se voilent, les membres se crispent tandis qu'un froid glacial s'étend sur la tablée. C'est Megan, avec son tact et sa fougue légendaire, qui le rompt.

\- Oui comme au bon vieux temps… sans Justin.


	2. A la dérive

\- _Oui comme au bon vieux temps… sans Justin._

La bombe vient d'être lâchée. Megan se lève précipitamment pour se diriger vers le comptoir, une fois son repas payé, elle quitte l'établissement sans leur jeter un dernier regard. Susan au bord des larmes et s'est mise à déchiqueter en petit morceau sa serviette en papier. Hannah, visiblement embêtée jette des regards surpris sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Et lui, eh bien, comme d'habitude, il doit rattraper les choses.

\- Bon sang Hannah, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien.  
\- Mais merde enfin Ernie, se met t'elle à crier à pleins poumons, Justin est mort ! Mort, tu entends ! Maintenant debout Hannah continue de l'invectiver. Il est en train de nourrir les vers depuis belle lurette. Il serait temps que Megan arrête de se voiler la face et nous de marcher sur des œufs.  
\- Tu as trop bu Hannah. Arrête maintenant, tu vas t'en vouloir. Lui dit-il calmement en lui retirant le verre qu'elle tient toujours à la main.  
\- Peut-être bien, mais en attendant, tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai, reprend-elle plus calmement avant de s'asseoir.

Les cris d'Hannah ont fait redoubler les pleurs de Susan qui a maintenant le nez qui coule sans qu'elle s'en souci. Compatissant, Ernie fait apparaître un mouchoir qu'il lui tend. Alors qu'il est assis là, à leur table habituel, face à Susan qui pleure et Hannah qui grommelle en essayant de faire signe à Tom pour un autre verre, il se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas craquer plus tôt.

Leur déjeuner qu'il espérait sans fausse note vient de s'achever dans un fiasco monstrueux depuis qu'une bombe a été lancée. Cela fait trois ans que la guerre s'est achevée, et pourtant, ils vivent encore dans le passé même s'ils essaient de se convaincre que ce n'est plus le cas.  
Susan se noie dans son travail. À chaque fois qu'ils mangent ensemble tous les deux, c'est-à-dire minimum deux fois par semaine, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle a beau se plaindre du ministère elle y passe quand même le plus clair de son temps. Il sait que souvent son amie dort à son travail pour ne pas rentrer chez elle, où ses démons laissés à la maison l'attendent.  
Quant à Hannah, elle erre au chaudron baveur sans savoir quoi faire. C'est la seule d'entre eux qui n'est pas retournée à Poudlard. Depuis elle dilapide son argent en chambre au pub et noie ses remords dans l'alcool.  
Il ne sait pas trop ce que fait Megan, et même si elle semble avoir remonté la pente avec son business de balai personnalisé au goût du client, il sait qu'elle n'est pas aussi bien qu'elle le dit et que la mort de Justin la hante, sans doute plus qu'eux.  
Et lui, eh bien, il fait comme il peut. Il jongle entre son travail au département des transports magiques, les repas avec Susan histoire de lui faire sortir le nez de son bureau, ses tentatives désespérées de sortir Hannah de son addiction et une Megan maussade qui ne prend presque plus le temps de leur parler.  
Il ne sait pas quoi faire, pas étonnant que ce matin il se soit laissé aller. Il n'en peut plus de les porter toutes les trois sur ses épaules.

Avant, il y avait Hannah. Elle avait toujours su trouver les mots justes, là où lui les encourage. Mais maintenant la lumière en elle semble s'être éteinte.  
Il y avait Susan et sa gentillesse, mais la guerre semblait l'avoir durcie. Elle n'a de cesse de vouloir faire payer aux mangemorts la mort de sa tante.  
Il y avait aussi Megan et ses remarques incisives, sa loyauté à toute épreuve malgré son caractère pas toujours facile. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que Megan et ses absences.  
Et surtout, il y avait Justin. Justin et ses rires, Justin et son humour quelquefois douteux. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que lui, le seul Poufsouffle de leur année encore debout. Les autres se sont noyés dans des limbes dont il est bien incapable de les sortir. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il leur a tendu la main un nombre incalculable de fois. Et il doit bien admettre que ça n'a pas suffi.  
Aujourd'hui, il n'a soudain plus envie de se battre. Il n'est plus le leader qu'il avait dû être pour eux pendant cette année noire. Il n'est plus le roc sur lequel ils se sont appuyés souvent, trop souvent, sans s'en rendre compte pendant toutes ces années. Il n'est qu'un employé du centre d'essai de transplanage. Il est avant tout un homme simple. À sa sortie de Poudlard il n'avait pas voulu continuer ses études pour faire un métier prestigieux, il n'avait pas voulu non plus être auror. Il a préféré un métier tranquille, dans un département du ministère le plus souvent oublié. Il veut avoir des vacances et en profiter, et ne pas être bousculé à son travail.  
Maintenant, il est un homme qui baisse les bras devant son incapacité à sauver ses amis. Heureusement qu'il a sa famille pour le soutenir sinon il ne serait plus qu'une épave de plus dans leur groupe d'ami.

\- Je vais rentrer. J'ai des choses à faire chez moi, s'excuse-t-il en se levant.

Et voilà qu'il fuit. Il laisse Susan et Hannah en plan pour la première fois de sa vie. Susan lui dit au revoir entre deux reniflements tandis que sa meilleure amie se contente d'un hochement de tête et continue à fixer sa bièraubeurre.  
C'est la réaction de cette dernière qui lui fait le plus mal. Depuis quand ne sont-ils plus aussi proche ? Avant Hannah se serait levée précipitamment pour lui faire un câlin pour lui dire au revoir.  
Peiné, il se rend dans la cour du pub pour transplaner vers son appartement sur la côte Sud de l'Angleterre.

Il n'a rien à faire chez lui contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit plutôt. Il avait pensé passer l'après-midi avec Hannah, mais ce qui s'était passé ce midi au bar l'a poussé à rentrer chez lui. À présent, il tourne en rond chez lui. Il a bien essayé de profiter de ses vacances, mais il en est désormais incapable. Il vient de prendre conscience que le temps n'a pas guérit les blessures de ses amis, qu'ils s'enlisent toujours dans cette guerre.  
Son pyschomage l'avait prévenu, il lui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver des gens qui ne veulent pas l'être. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir encore une fois revêtir son habit de chevalier en blanche armure.  
À défaut de les sauver peut-être qu'il pourra ressouder leur groupe ? Recoller les pots cassés et éviter que tout cela empire.  
Fort de cette décision, il se décide à inviter ses amis à venir manger chez lui samedi prochain. Il lui reste un peu plus d'une semaine pour tout préparer. Il sait que ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. Peut-être pourrait-il emprunter à sa mère son elfe de maison ? Non, il va s'en tirer tout seul surtout qu'il aime cuisiner. Depuis qu'il vit seul, il s'amuse régulièrement à essayer de nouvelles recettes. Une fois les lettres envoyées, il part se promener au bord de la rivière, bien décidé à profiter de ces deux semaines de vacances.


	3. Une soirée qui n'en fini pas

Il venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui, après sa promenade quotidienne, quand une chouette vint toquer à la fenêtre de sa cuisine.  
Il sait que sa voisine, une vraie commère, commence à être intriguée par le va-et-vient des volatiles. Heureusement, celle-ci ne s'en plaint pas, mais commence à faire des gorges chaudes. Nul doute que bientôt tout le quartier sera au courant de ce fait. Il faut vraiment qu'il pense à l'attraper la prochaine fois où elle passera la tête au-dessus de sa haie pour lui raconter qu'il est éleveur de rapaces ou bien trouver un mensonge encore plus plausible pour éviter qu'elle ne fourre encore plus son nez dans ses affaires.  
Ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture, il entreprend de décacheter l'enveloppe pour en lire le message. Tom lui demande de venir chercher Hannah au chaudron baveur. Il semblerait que cette dernière ait continué de boire après son départ et est maintenant dans un piteux état.

Un fugace instant, il pense à ne pas aller au pub et laisser Hannah se débrouiller seule. Mais il sait que si Tom l'appelé à l'aide c'est que vraiment il se passe quelque chose. Ce dernier a l'habitude de gérer les clients ivres. Surtout que l'alcool semble être devenu un remède à leurs cauchemars pour plus d'un d'entre eux. Soudain inquiet, il se dépêche de transplaner. La nuit vient de tomber sur la cour de l'établissement et c'est un coup de chance qu'il ne tombe pas dans les barriques de bières qui sont entreposées dans la cour. Fébrile, il pousse la porte du bar et cherche Hannah du regard.  
Tom, occupé avec un autre ivrogne, qu'il reconnaît comme étant un Serpentard de son année, lui indique un fauteuil défoncé duquel dépasse une chevelure blonde emmêlée. Il se dirige vers le fauteuil crapaud d'une couleur indéfinissable en se demandant bien dans quel état il va retrouver son amie. Hannah, complètement ailleurs, tiens un chiffon, plus vraiment blanc, contre son front.

\- Elle s'est cognée contre un mur et s'est ouvert l'arcade sourcilière dessus, lui explique Tom alors qu'il entreprend de monter Zabini dans une des chambres libres de l'étage.  
\- Je vois, je vais l'amener à Saint Mangouste. Merci Tom de m'avoir appelé.  
\- Le barman lui fit un geste de la main avant de parler tout en montant les escaliers. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle transplane seule, c'est trop risqué dans son état.

Ernie en sait quelque chose. Dans son métier, il a vu un certain nombre d'accidents de transplanages, et même s'il a souvent vu des jeunes ne maîtrisant pas encore totalement ce mode de déplacement se désartibuler, eh bien, la cause principale reste quand même l'alcool. Il déteste pour ça d'être en permanence les vendredis et samedis soir, car il sait à coup sûr qu'on l'appellera pour régler au moins un cas de désartibulage, si ce n'est plusieurs.

Laissant Hannah dans son fauteuil, il part lui chercher son manteau dans l'entrée. Péniblement, il l'habille et la coiffe du bonnet qu'il a trouvé dans une des poches du vêtement. Puis, il retransplane pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Par Merlin, cette journée ne semble pas vouloir en finir.  
Le transplanage d'escorte avec quelqu'un d'ivre n'est pas quelque chose de facile, mais Ernie à l'habitude de ceux-ci, pourtant quand Hannah lui vomit dessus à l'atterrissage il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer avant de nettoyer tout ça d'un recurvite.

Après s'être présenté à l'accueil, et avoir entendu un certain temps, ils sont amenés dans une salle ou un guérisseur entreprend de recoudre l'arcade d'Hannah.

\- Voilà, c'est fait. Je vais lui donner une potion pour la gueule de bois et ensuite vous pourrez repartir.  
\- Ne lui en donnez pas.  
\- Vous êtes sûr Monsieur ? Lui demande le guérisseur.  
\- Oui. Ça serait trop facile.  
\- Bien. Conclus l'homme d'un air toujours sceptique. Vous pouvez partir. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.  
\- Merci, à vous aussi. Tu viens, Hannah, on y va.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Hannah assoupit sur son canapé, il se décide à se préparer à manger. Mais c'était sans compter sur son amie qui se met à avoir des hauts le cœur.  
Alors qu'il lui tient les cheveux dans la cuvette, il soupire pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Qu'a-t-il donc fait à Merlin pour vivre une telle journée ?  
Une fois les vomissements terminés, il fait avaler le plus d'eau possible à la Poufsouffle, afin d'éviter qu'elle soit déshydratée, et la fait une nouvelle fois se coucher sur son canapé. Puis, enfin, il va dans la cuisine pour se préparer une rapide collation. Il est exténué.

Le lendemain matin, il est réveillé de bonne heure par un vacarme dans son salon. Quelqu'un semble s'amuser à briser sa vaisselle. Il saute de son lit, chausse ses pantoufles et se dirige vers la source du bruit en se demandant ce que Hannah peut bien fabriquer.

\- Hannah qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Il n'est que neuf heures et demi. Je te rappelle qu'en vacances j'aime bien dormir jusqu'à dix heures au mois. Lui demande t il grincheux. Il n'a jamais été du matin.  
Je n'arrivais pas à dormir du coup, je voulais te préparer le petit-déjeuner, et j'ai cassé une assiette en les sortant du placard.

Le petit air contrit d'Hannah le fait sourire. Il sait que la nourriture a toujours été un des moyens qu'elle utilise pour se racheter lorsqu'elle le prive de son quota hebdomadaire de sommeil. Les yeux cernés, le teint jaunâtre et l'air vaseux elle ne semble pas être au mieux de sa forme.

\- Occupe-toi du thé et de la table, je vais préparer de quoi à nous requinquer. Et tiens prends ça.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Des médicaments moldus, ça devrait faire passer ton mal de tête et aider un peu ton foie. C'est ma voisine qui m'a donné ça un jour où j'avais la gueule de bois.

Maggie est ce qu'elle est, mais elle reste adorable malgré sa curiosité monstre.

\- Je pourrais prendre une potion ça serait plus simple non.  
\- Non, tu as voulu boire hier alors maintenant, tu assumes.  
\- S'il te plaît Ern', tente de négocier Hannah pitoyablement, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis vaseuse.  
\- Non Han', tu ne m'auras pas en faisant ta mine de chien battu.

C'est en ronchonnant qu'elle met à faire bouillir l'eau pour leur thé pendant qu'il s'attelle à faire cuire les saucisses, haricots et œufs pour leur petit-déjeuner gargantuesque.  
Une fois tout cela terminé, ils s'attablent autour de la table, leurs estomacs gargouillant accueillent avec joie les aliments.

\- Je suis désolée, Ern', pour hier, entame Hannah entre deux bouchées d'œufs brouillés, j'ai agi comme une idiote.  
\- C'est vrai que tu as agi de façon stupide, je pense que ça ne va pas être facile de convaincre Megan de te pardonner, conclu-t-il en finissant de porter sa fourchette pleins de purée de petit-pois à sa bouche.  
\- Merci, je pensais que tu allais me rassurer. Soupire son amie.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que Megan est susceptible ainsi que rancunière. Et c'est la vérité, hier, tu as fait du mal à énormément de gens. Tu as fait pleurer Susan, Han ', et même moi, tu m'as blessé.  
\- Je suis désolée. Les larmes aux yeux, Hannah cherche à s'exprimer, mais elle doit prendre une longue respiration avant de continuer sa phrase. Je crois que c'est l'alcool qui m'a fait faire ces choses-là. Ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude.

En proie aux regrets, elle porte ses mains à sa tête et la secoue de façon désordonnée. Malgré sa fatigue et le fait qu'il lui en veut toujours, Ernie se porte à son secours et retire les mains, qui se sont entortillées dans ses cheveux, du visage d'Hannah pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais Hannah. Mais tu es malade, il faut que tu te soignes.  
\- Je vais très bien, Ernie. J'ai juste dérapé hier.  
\- Pris d'une profonde lassitude, il soupire avant de reprendre de la voix douce qu'il utilise lorsqu'il parle à des enfants. Hannah, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dérapes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais pleurer Susan ou que tu énerves Megan. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Tom m'appelle au secours parce que tu as trop bu et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois si tu continues de te voiler la face. Hannah, tu es alcoolique. Tu as une addiction et tu dois te soigner.  
\- Je dois aller prendre l'air, se contente-t-elle de dire avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

Il sait qu'il n'y a rien de plus à faire maintenant.

\- Tes affaires sont dans l'entrée. Attends…il quitte précipitamment la table pour prendre un bout de parchemin et y griffonner deux lignes…voici le nom de mon psychomage on sait jamais tu peux avoir envie de lui parler.

Elle accepte le papier qu'elle fourre dans une poche de sa cape avant de prendre ses affaires et transplaner dans le petit bout du jardin qu'il a aménagé exprès.  
Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Hannah. Il ne peut rien faire de plus maintenant. C'est préoccupé et l'appétit coupé qu'il entame de ranger sa maison et de réfléchir à ce qu'il va préparer pour son repas. Il a envie de mettre les petits plats dans les grands.  
Il adore recevoir, c'est quelque chose qu'il a hérité de son père. Il se souvient avec amusement des têtes surprises des invités de ses parents quand ils apprenaient que c'est son père qui avait préparé le repas. En tant normal un elfe de maison faisait la cuisine, mais lorsqu'il recevait William Macmillan aimait le faire lui-même.


	4. Le fantôme de Justin

Si Susan et Hannah avaient répondu rapidement à son invitation par l'affirmative, il attend toujours la réponse de Megan. Cela fait maintenant cinq jours qu'il attend, en vain, sa réponse. À force d'attendre, il se décide à lui rendre visite, histoire de crever l'abcès. Il ne veut pas laisser les choses s'envenimer. Il sait que Megan a tendance à ressasser les disputes et à les monter en épingles au fil du temps. Généralement, c'est Hannah qui s'occupe de désamorcer la bombe, mais le problème c'est que Hannah est la cause de tout ce bazar. Quant à Susan, il ne peut pas compter sur elle, car bien sûr, elle est débordée contrairement à lui qui est en vacances.

Fort de sa décision il prend la direction de l'appartement qu'occupe Megan au-dessus de son magasin sur le chemin de traverse. Il a peur, que la brune le jette dehors à peine un pied posé chez elle. Mais bon quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. S'empêchant de réfléchir plus, il transplane au chaudron baveur. De là, il gagne la rue sorcière et l'appartement de Megan. On est mercredi soir, Megan a fermé sa boutique il y a de cela un peu plus d'une heure. Il espère qu'elle a fini son inventaire, sinon il sera bon pour faire le pied de grue dans le couloir.  
C'est en croisant les doigts qu'il toque à la porte. Des pas derrière la porte atteste de la présence de la propriétaire dans l'appartement. Il attend quelques minutes, sans doute le temps que Megan regarde par l'œilleton, avant que la porte s'entrouvre.

\- Ernie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Bonjour Megan, je peux entrer peut-être ?

Sans se formaliser de l'accueil peu chaleureux de son amie, il se glisse dans l'appartement par la porte maintenant totalement ouverte.

\- Fais comme chez-toi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Megan retourne à son bureau pour griffonner encore quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin déjà bien taché d'encres, ratures, et mots jetés à la hâte sur le papier.  
Habitué au comportement quelque peu glacial de Megan, il n'en fait pas grand cas et entreprend de leur préparer du thé. Il sait qu'elle se comporte toujours comme ça lorsqu'on rentre dans sa bulle sans la prévenir avant. N'ayant pas eut le temps de se préparer à sa visite, il lui faut quelques minutes d'adaptation avant de redevenir la Megan que tous apprécient.  
Une fois le thé préparé, il fait léviter deux tasses et leurs soucoupes, en plus de la théière, et de la passoire à thé. Un sucrier et des cuillères suivent bien vite le chemin de la vaisselle. Il sert deux tasses et en amène une à Megan sur son bureau où elle écrit toujours.

\- Tiens Meg, avec deux sucres comme d'habitude.  
\- Merci, souffle-t-elle sans prendre la peine de relever la tête.  
\- Tu fais quoi ? Tu pourrais peut-être terminer ça plus tard non ? J'aimerais parler de l'autre fois au pub.  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire Hannah était bourrée et a agit comme une conne, encore une fois. Lui répond-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il n'est même pas surpris par la réaction de Megan, elle n'a jamais mâché ses mots, surtout lorsqu'elle est contrariée. Ne voulant pas se lancer dans un jeu de regard puéril, il baisse ses yeux sur le parchemin. Il peut y lire un nom avant que Megan pli fébrilement le parchemin et le cache dans un tiroir de son secrétaire qu'elle ferme brusquement.

\- Par le sang de dragon ! Megan tu écris à Justin, s'effare t'il.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Le ton tranchant avec lequel elle répond jette un froid dans la pièce.

D'un simple "accio lettres pour Justin" il fait voler à lui une pile de feuilles qui étaient cachées dans le tiroir du bureau. Ahuri, il remarque qu'il n'y en a pas qu'une. C'est bien plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Un coup d'œil rapide, aux dates écrites en haut des lettres, lui apprend que cela fait des années que Megan écrit à Justin. Megan toujours assise sur sa chaise semble paralysée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, maintenant que son secret est dévoilé.

\- Megan, souffle t'il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Soudain hystérique, elle se relève, furibonde, et se met à lui hurler de lui rendre ses lettres tout en essayant de les attraper au vol.

\- Ernie Macmillan, rends moi mes lettres. Elles sont à moi !  
\- Megan, pourquoi écris tu as Justin ? Ça ne le ramèneras pas. Bon sang Megan, il est mort ! Justin est mort !  
\- Ernie arrête de faire le con ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite le menaça t'elle de sa baguette.

Il ne sut jamais ce qui lui prit, mais d'un sort rapide, il brûle ses maudites lettres que Megan s'acharnent à écrire à leur ami décédé. Ce n'est pas ça qui va ramener Justin. Elle ne fait que gratter une croûte mal cicatrisée, faisant ainsi continuellement saigner la blessure.  
Il sait que Justin a toujours été bien plus qu'un ami pour Megan. Ça n'avait pas été son premier petit ami, mais il avait été son premier pour beaucoup d'autre choses. La mort de Justin avait été bien plus que la perte d'un ami. Cette guerre lui avait pris son premier amour.  
Il se souvient des nuits qu'ils ont passé serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la salle sur demande qui était devenue leur cachette. Ils se souvient de la façon qu'ils avaient de se prendre la main comme si c'était la seule chose qui leur permettait de tenir. La guerre les avaient rapprochés encore plus que le reste, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps pour s'aimer. Ils s'étaient aimés avec l'urgence des jours sombres.

Agenouillée par terre, Megan pleure en tentant d'étreindre les cendres de ses lettres comme autrefois, elle l'avait fait avec le corps sans vie de Justin. Peiné, il s'agenouille à côté d'elle pour lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ne le repousse pas, et au contraire se jette dans ses bras.

\- Il me manque tant, Ernie.

Il ne dit rien. Après tout qu'il y a dire ? Il la laisse pleurer tout son soûl, verser enfin ses larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais fait couler jusque-là. Il a l'impression que les pleurs de Megan ne finiront jamais, ses jambes commencent à s'ankyloser et il a un peu froid à être assis sur le carrelage, mais il reste là, la tenant toujours contre lui.  
À force de pleurer Megan s'endort contre lui. Doucement, en tentant de ne pas la réveiller, il se dégage de son étreinte et la porte jusqu'à son canapé. Il fait léviter jusque sur elle une couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et quitte l'appartement non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur les cendres. D'un mouvement fluide, il fait disparaître les dernières traces du fantôme de Justin.

Il ne sait pas si son amie lui pardonnera un jour. Mais il espère qu'elle sera enfin en paix avec son amant.


	5. Huis clos

Le samedi soir, une heure avant le repas, il arrête d'espérer une lettre qui ne viendra pas. Au fond de lui, il sait que Megan n'est pas encore prête à lui pardonner son acte.  
Il s'était résolu à ce qu'ils soient seulement trois ce soir, quand, il eut la surprise d'ouvrir sa porte d'entrée sur le visage maussade Megan. Ainsi, malgré ce qu'il a fait, elle accepte de venir. À peine ouvre-t-elle la bouche qu'il déchante aussitôt.

\- Je te préviens, je ne t'ai pas pardonné. Mais tu as raison, je ne peux pas vivre dans le passé.

Puis sans rien dire de plus elle se glisse dans l'entrée, ôte son manteau et se rend dans le salon alors que lui reste toujours devant la porte, la poignée de cette dernière encore dans la main. C'est ainsi qu'Hannah le trouve alors qu'elle arrive chez lui.

\- Hello, Seamus, qu'est ce que tu fais comme ça ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? S'enquit-elle en levant un sourcil perplexe.

Décidément, cette soirée est vraiment étrange, et ce n'était que le début. Depuis quand Hannah ne s'est-elle pas inquiété de ses réactions ?  
Curieux, il la regarde longuement. Elle s'est habillée pour l'occasion. O rien d'extravagant, elle a juste sortie de la penderie sa robe favorite du temps de Poudlard et a glissé une barrette dans ses cheveux. Mais cela fait tellement de temps qu'il ne l'a pas vu comme ça, du coup, il en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Continuant son inspection, alors que, visiblement, Hannah en fait de même, il se rend compte que ses yeux sont plus cernés que d'habitude et que ses mains tremblent.  
Soudain gênée, cette dernière se contente d'un mince sourire et lui tend la tarte au potiron qu'elle a amenée pour le dessert. Comprenant son désir de ne rien dire, il accepte le gâteau.

\- Susan ne devrait pas tarder. Merci pour le gâteau.  
\- Avec plaisir. Je sais que tu adores ça, par contre, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi bonne que celle de ma grand-mère, c'est la première fois que j'en fait.

C'est vrai que cette tarte avait toujours été son préféré étant enfant. Et encore maintenant, il l'adore, mais il y a dorénavant cette petite part de nostalgie qui se rajoute à chaque bouchée qu'il prend. Ça a le goût des journées passaient chez la grand-mère d'Hannah. Au sourire complice qui fleurit sur le visage d'Hannah, il sait qu'elle aussi pense à ces après-midi passés à préparer le goûter.  
Avec la tarte dans les mains, il regagne le salon, laissant Hannah se battre dans l'entrée avec ses nombreuses couches de vêtements.  
C'est avec amusement qu'il se souvient de leurs têtes lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que la voisine de l'un était la grand-mère de l'autre. Par la suite, Ernie s'était arrangé pour se faire garder par la voisine quand ses parents travaillaient, tout comme Hannah.

\- Hannah est arrivée ? S'enquit Megan.  
\- Oui, elle est en train de se battre avec son manteau, son pull supplémentaire, son écharpe…  
\- ...son bonnet, son cache-nez, ses gants, complète Megan hilare.

Megan s'est toujours moquée, avec gentillesse, de la frilosité d'Hannah et de sa manie de se couvrir à l'extrême ce qui a souvent tendance à la transformer, d'après la brune, en bonhomme de neige.  
Il appréhende de ce qui va se passer entre Megan et Hannah. Et à vrai dire, il aurait bien aimé ne pas être seul avec elles. Il aurait aimé que Susan soit là, c'est la seule à qui Megan n'a rien à reprocher. Mais vu la réaction de son amie, peut-être que tout se passera bien.

\- Ouf, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais.

Hannah vient d'arriver dans le salon et tente de discipliner ses cheveux quelque peu ébouriffés par le pull. Les joues rouges, elle est essoufflée comme si elle avait dû se battre avec ses affaires.

\- Han' pourquoi tu étais autant habillée, tu as transplané du chaudron baveur non ?  
\- Figure toi Ern' qu'il fait froid dans ton jardin, ainsi que dans la cour du pub. Je ne voulais pas attraper un rhume.  
\- Mais enfin, Hannah, tu n'allais pas attraper la mort pour deux minutes.

Dubitative Megan la regarde. Soudain, ils se mettent tous les trois à rires. Cela fait du bien.  
Une fois le fou rire passé, Ernie se relève du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis pour leur servir un verre.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?  
\- Une bièraubeurre.  
\- Ça marche, tu veux quoi Hannah ?  
\- Un verre de jus de citrouille pour moi.

Il hoche la tête et se rend dans la cuisine pour apporter tout ça.

\- Mais enfin Hannah, tu peux prendre une bièraubeurre ce n'est pas fort.  
\- Je t'assure Megan ça me va très bien.

Un léger blanc malaisant tombe sur la conversation. Comprenant sa bourde, Megan pioche précipitamment un petit four puis tend le plateau à Hannah assise en face d'elle.  
Visiblement, Hannah essaie de sortir de son addiction, mais la place importante de l'alcool dans les soirées anglaises ne rend pas la chose aisée. Ils sont nombreux les gens à carburer à la bièraubeurre et à penser que le faible degré d'alcool de cette dernière ne pourrait jamais les conduire à sombrer dans l'acoolisme. Après tout une petite bièraubeurre ça ne peut pas faire de mal, et puis c'est que le vendredi soir. Pourtant, cette addiction, cette maladie, n'est tant pas une question de degré d'alcool, de quantité ingurgitée ou de jours passés sans boire, non, c'est juste une question d'accoutumance. Que ça soit l'alcool du vendredi soir, ou celui de tous les jours, quand vous ne pouviez plus vous en passer vous êtes alcoolique. Ensuite toute est une question de votre degré d'alcoolisme.

Les boissons dans les mains, il revient dans le salon au soulagement des filles. Une fois le léger flottement dissipé, ils parlent de tout et de rien. Cela fait à peu près une demi-heure que Megan et Hannah sont arrivées et Susan manque toujours à l'appel. Ils se doutent tous qu'elle n'a pas dû voir passer l'heure, comme à son habitude.  
Enfin, on toque à la porte. N'entendant pas qu'on l'invite à entrer, Susan rentre à l'intérieur pour fuir le froid mordant.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lance t'elle à la cantonade.  
\- Coucou Susan, on est dans le salon, indique Ernie.

Elle les trouve assis autour de la table basse en train de grignoter les hors d'œuvre qu'Ernie avait préparé. En souriant, elle s'assoit sur le canapé à côté de Megan.

\- Je te sers quoi ?  
\- Une bièraubeurre.  
\- Ok, je vous ressers les filles ?

D'un hochement de tête, elles acquiescent.

\- La même chose ? Reprend-il.

Second hochement de tête.

\- Eh ben dis donc Susie, on a cru que tu arriverais jamais.  
\- Ne m'en parle pas Han'. Wellington m'a tenu la jambe pendant des heures en plus de me donner son travail à faire. Mais bon j'ai quand même réussi à m'extirper de ses griffes et à filer pour vous rejoindre. C'est que j'avais envie de vous voir.

Amusés ils sourient en imaginant Susan fuir son collègue, ce qui doit être une première, le pauvre n'a pas dû comprendre pourquoi exceptionnellement celle-ci ne tenait pas à faire des heures supplémentaires.

La soirée est déjà avancée quand Ernie décide de sortir le jeu de société moldu qu'Hannah lui a offert lors d'un noël à Poudlard. Pendant que cette dernière installe le jeu avec Megan et que Susan fait de la place sur la table il amene la tarte au potiron et la brioche feuilletée qu'il a acheté à la boulangerie à côté de chez lui.

\- Au fait, j'ai vu que pas loin du chaudron baveur un magasin de jeu de société s'est ouvert, on pourrait y aller ensemble si ça vous tente, propose Hannah.  
\- Je veux bien, on commence un peu à tourner en rond avec les nôtres.

Megan n'a pas tort, les leurs datent un peu, et depuis le temps qu'ils y jouent, ils les connaissent par coeur. Mais à Poudlard ça n'était pas toujours facile de s'en procurer et seule la mère d'Hannah et les parents de Megan, tout trois né-moldu, arrivaient à comprendre leur engouement pour ces jeux.

\- On a quand y aller samedi prochain et comme ça vous viendrez faire une après-midi chez moi.  
\- Une Susan qui ne travaille pas le samedi on aura tout vu ! S'exclame Megan d'un ton amusé.

Ils éclatent tous de rire, Susan y compris. Alors qu'il va chercher de nouvelles boissons, Ernie ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser la scène du regard.  
Il y a Megan et Hannah qui chuchotent, sans doute pour s'allier contre Susan qui a toujours une chance folle aux jeux. Susan plisse les yeux pour lire ses cartes et marmonne tout en élaborant sa stratégie.  
Ça lui avait manqué. Avant, ils passaient des journées à jouer durant le week-end, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas réunis comme ça. Susan travaille toujours, Megan se renferme sur elle-même et Hannah se perd au chaudron baveur.  
Mais aujourd'hui il y a un verre de citrouille dans la main d'Hannah, Megan n'avait plu ce demi-sourire faux placardé sur les lèvres et Susan a posé un jour de congé. Il sait que la route est encore longue devant eux, ils sont encore brisés, et peut-être qu'ils le seront toujours, mais au moins ils sont à nouveau ensemble. Comme avant.


End file.
